Tears Of An Angel
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry atteint 17 ans, Dumbledore l'envoie dans un coin perdu et magiquement protégé pour le préparer au combat final. La personne désigné pour entraîner Harry ne fait pas vraiment le bonheur de celuici. Harry en sortira changé à jamais... SLASH SSH
1. Chapter 1

Note(s) de l'auteur:

Ma premiere fic!!!J'suis toute énervée!! J'espère que vous allez apréciez. et j'espère ne pas vous inondez de fautes d'ortographes( hey oui, fan d'abréviation chat...) Bon et bien vous connaissez le bla bla habituel: ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais a J.K Rowling( j'essais de lui voler mentalement mais je suis toujours pas arriver à mes fins, je ne me décourage pas!) Mais l'histoire que je leur fait subir est mienne(mouahahaaaa)Cette fic ne tien pas compte du tome 6(moi je l'aime bien le barbu accro aux bonbons au citron!) Le rating est en prévision des lemon a venir.Ok, j'me lance!

Harry était devant un chaudron remplie d'une potion rose fluo qui n'avait certe rien à voir avec le orange clair qu'elle aurait du arborer. Il faut dire que les yeux percant de la terreur des cachots ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. En plus il l'avait placer à la première rangé de la classe pour qu'Hermionne ne puisse pas réparer ses bourdes dans sa potion hilarante. Cette fois, il étai bon pour un 'T'.Alors qu'il maudissait intérieurement l'ancien mangemort qui lui servait de professeur, une douleur aigu traversa son front et il poussa un hurlement suprit en empoingnant son front, faisant tomber dans son chaudron des yeux de salamandre qui firent virer la potion rose au bleu. Il tomba a genoux. Il avait les yeux fermés et pourtant, il voyait clairement un homme agenouillé devant une grande silouette encapuchonnée. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qui était toujours agenouillé dans la salle de potion, à hurler à la mort. L'homme parla, sa voix était tremblante.  
- Quand allez-vous mettre ce plan à execution maitre?  
- Je me donne 2 mois. peux-être plus. Il faut que tout soit prêt. Je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper cette fois.

La silouette éclata d'un rire cruel et glacial.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol de pierre froid des cachots et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Un peu court comme premier chapitre, je sais. Mais j'ai dit l'essentiel, les prochains seront plus long, promis...Laissez une p'tite review svp!!!!Ca fait plaisir et c'est gratuit!


	2. Reveil et bonbons au citron

Note(s) de l'auteur:

OK vla le 2eme chapitre!! Depuis la derniere fois, les perso ne sont toujorus pas a moi( pourtant j'essais!!) Alors je me contente de leur faire vivre les fruits de mon imagination tordue.

Les phrase entre sont les pensées d'Harry

Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie...  
encore  
Il parcourut la salle du regard et ne fut pas surprit de voir Dumbledore assis près de lui, un sac de bonbons au citron sur ses genoux.  
- Harry, tu es réveillé!  
ouai,j'aurais préféré être dans le coma, mais on peux pas tout avoir  
-...Harry, j'ai utilisé ma pensine pour pouvoir connaitre ta vision.  
- Ho, ca...Vous croyez que c'était réel?  
- J'en suis convaincu. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es plus en sécurité à poudlard.  
- Pourquoi?!  
- Je pense que Voldement prépare un plan pour te tuer, Harry.  
Encore??!!! Mais c'est qu'il s'accroche celui-là!  
- Ah... Et vous voulez faire quoi?  
- Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Tu vas passer la nuit ici, par prudence, demain quand tu auras rassuré tes amis, tu viendra me voir dans mon bureau, d'accord?  
- ok.  
- Maintenant repose toi.  
Dumbledore se leva et quitta la pièce, ses précieux bonbons à la main. Harry soupira.  
j'ai manqué la dernière journée de cours de la semaine, c'est dèjà ca... et qu'es ce qu'il va inventé encore l'autre intoxiqué au citron?...j'en ai assez moi...  
Au moins, se dit -il, nous savons d'avance que Voldemort à l'intention de m'attaquer.  
Le survivant 1 - Face de serpent 0!

Il se tourna sur le coté et tenta bien que mal de s'endormir, esseyant de ne pas trop penser à cette foutu prophétie qui le ferait assassin, ou assassiné.

Une tite review pour l'auteur? Inquiètez-vous pas, l'action s'en vient bientot.


	3. La décision de Dumby chapitre 3

ote(s) de l'auteur:

En 1er je veux remercier les reviewers, cest très aprécier de me laisser vos commentaires. Bon, les perso sont tjr a J.K(elle veux meme pas me laisser mon Severus adoré!) Pour les lemon, ne vous découragez pas(:P) ils viendront plus tard, il y a encore beaucoup de boulot devant Harry avant qu'il puisse se reposer!:P Vous remarquerez que mon Harry est plutot sarcastique, désilusionné et ironique(non non, jai pas prit ca de ma propre personnalité!...hum hum...) Bon alors, je vais essayer de faire plus long pour celui ci. 1...2...3...Go!

Harry avait finalement réussis a se libéré de l'emprise inquiète d'Hermione et passait par le trou du portrait de la grosse dame pour pouvoir quitter la salle commune, qui était trop bruyante en ce samedi après-midi pour le mal de tête qu'il avait depuis son réveil. Il marchait dans les couloirs, les pieds traînants, écoutant le bruit de ses pas faire écho sur le sol de pierre. Il poussa un profond soupir.  
et puis d'abord qu'es-ce qu'il me veux l'autre citronné?  
Il parcourant l'école, les mains dans les poches, perdue dans ses réflexion, un air d'enterrement au visage. Il faut dire qu'Harry n'était pas très joyeux depuis la mort de son parrain, et Face de Serpent n'aidait rien a vouloir sa mort à tout pris comme ça.  
J'suis rien qu'un adolescent de 17 ans! Comment peut-il vraiment me prendre pour une réel menace? Je suis une gomme collé a la semelle de sa chaussure, voila tout. Quand il va réussir a me décoller il va m'abandonner sur l'asphalte, totalement défiguré et informe...  
N'ayant pas le coeur a rencontrer qui que ce soit, il passa par un des nombreux passages secrets que seul lui et les maraudeurs connaissaient. Quand il déboucha devant la gargouille gardant l'accès du bureau de Dumbledore, il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouveau de mot de passe.  
- Et merde!  
Murmura-t-il en frappant le sol du pied comme pour frapper une pierre invisible. Il fixa la gargouille et décida d'y aller au hasard.  
- Euhhhh... Gateau aux fraise? Plume en sucre? Chocogrenouille? Pfff... C'est ridicule...Bonbon au citron?  
La gargouile pivota pour le faire passer.  
- Ce vieux Dumby est beaucoup trop prévisible...  
Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en s'engageant dans l'escalier qui menait a son bureau. Quand il frappa à la porte la voix du directeur lui répondit aussitôt d'entrer. Il était assis a son bureau et semblait l'attendre, il avait sur le visage l'air de 'Harry n'aimera pas ce que je vais lui dire et il va encore lancer des trucs partout et sacager mon bureau'. Le survivant s'assit face à lui et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore lui annonce cette nouvelle qui visiblement, allait le transporter de joie. Dumbledore parcourut un moment la piece des yeux, sans oser rencontrer le regard de Harry assis devant lui. Puis il poussa un profond soupir avant de se décider a parler:  
-…coute Harry, nous en avons discuter avec l'Ordre du Phoenix,  
super, encore une réunion a laquelle ils n'ont pas daigné inviter le Survivant, je suis le principal concerné quand même!  
- Avec la vision que tu as eu et les information que nous avons recueillie de l'intérieur même des troupes de Volemort,  
Gracieuseté de notre cher et tendre Snape  
- Nous croyons fermement que Voldemort va bientôt s'en prendre a toi pour défaire la prophétie et ne plus avoir aucun obstacle a semer la terreur partout dans le monde... Nous avons convenus que ce serait mieux pour toi que tu te retire de la circulation un moment afin de te préparer du mieux que tu peux à ce combat, ce que tu n'as pas eu la chance de faire auparavant puisqu'ont ne savait pas quand il allait frapper.C'est primordial Harry, il y a de grande chance que ce soit le combat final, tu comprends?  
Tuer ou me faire tuer, ouais, je comprends, c'est pas pour ça que ca me plait.  
Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête aux propos de son directeur.  
- Alors nous allons t'envoyer dans un endroit isolé et protégé avec un seul membre de l'ordre qui aura la mission de veiller sur toi et de te protéger...Et de te préparer a ce combat, pour t'assurer le plus de chance de réussite possible. Tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que nous recevions clairement l'information que Voldemort s'apprête a frapper, tu sauras d'avance, tu seras donc moins déstabilisé, et tu auras ainsi toute les chance de ton coté...Tu dois aussi comprendre que tu ne pourra contacté personne, même pas les membres de l'ordre, afin d'être sur que tes hiboux ne soit pas interceptés...  
- Vous voulez m'éloingné d'ici?  
-oui.  
- De mes amis?  
Dumbledore acquiesca  
- et m'enfermer pendant 1 ou 2 mois sans pouvoir contacté qui que ce soit?  
Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du citronné.  
- Et je suis sensé sauter de joie?  
- Je comprend que ça ne te plaise pas mais c'est n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Nous voulons te voir gagner, je sais que c'est un énorme poid pour un garçon de ton age, mais tu dois comprendre que si tu perd, tu emmène tout les espoirs de voir Voldemort défait à jamais.  
- Ça je sais. Je ne pense qu'à ça, alors pas la peine de me le répéter!  
- Harry...  
Voulut le calmer Dumbledore d'une voix douce.  
- De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix! J'ai 17 ans, et le sort du monde entre mes mains, on prendra toutes les décisions à ma place peux importe ce que moi j'en pense! Je suis le survivant, j'ai pas le droit à une vie comme les autres ado. Pas de petite amie, pas de beuveries, je suis celui-qui-a-survécu, pas un ado ordinaire!La cicatrice que j'ai sur le front m'empêche sans aucun doute d'avoir tout ça. Je ne sert qu'à une chose: vaincre Voldemort. Alors je vais aller dans votre coin perdu perdre le peu de normalité qui me reste etquand j'aurais vaincu Face de Serpent j'espère que vous me laisserez enfin tranquille!  
L'adolescent se leva, et Dumbledore fixa des yeux trsite dans le regard vert d'Harry. Il n'y vit pas de fureur. Juste une ame terriblement blessée. Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Et je dois être prêt pour quand?  
-...ce soir.  
- Génial!  
S'exclama Harry d'un ton glacial et ironique qui exprimait tout sauf de la joie. Il sortit du bureau du directeur en claquant violamment la porte et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.  
Mais quand es-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir avoir la paix?!


	4. Le Domaine Helsey chapitre 4

Note(s) de l'auteur:

tout d'abord salut a mes reviewers(vous être pas nombreux mais je vous aimes!:P) Jai beaucoup de bon commentaires a ca m'encourage vraiment a continuer. Vous connaissez la chanson les perso son a J.K(elle veut pas m'en laisser un ptit bout!)Mais les tortures que je leur fait subir sont miennes. Bon, Harry va en baver durant ce chapitre(mouahahah(rire sadique) )C'est partit!  
(oh, et désolé pour le long retard, je suis impardonnable!)

Harry franchit le portail qui séparait Poudlard du reste du monde. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se comprimé dans sa poitrine, il quittait sa maison, la seule vrai maison qu'il ait jamais eu. Il avait eu toute les difficulté du monde à se défaire de l'étreinte d'Hermione qui avait finalement rabattu son trop plein d'affection sur Ron qu'elle serrait avec force dans ses bras, faisant fit de son teint cramoisie. En d'autre circonstance, Harry aurait sans doute gratifié son meilleur ami d'un regard exaspéré devant sa timidité combiné a sa stupidité qui l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiments a Hermione. Mais dans la présente situation, il se contenta de se détourné, las , ne sachant que trop bien qu'il ne les reverrai pas avant un long moment. Dumbledore lui avait remis un portoloin qui devait se déclencher a 19 h précise, soit dans quelques minute. Il prit alors la boite de bonbon au citron(si ce vieux imbécile essayait de faire de l'humour, c'était plutot raté) et attendit, ressassant dans son esprit différentes questions. Dumbledore avait délibérément omis de lui faire par des détails importants. Comme par exemple ou et avec qui il passerait cet exil. Le fait qu'il ne lui ai pas dit ne signifiait d'ailleur, rien de bon. Avant qu'il ai pu se questionner d'avantage, la sensation familière de crochet se manifesta dans son nombril et l'image de Poudlard se mit a tourbillonner autour de lui. Il eut à peine le temp d'apercevoir une derniere fois ses deux meilleurs amis avant de devoir fermé les yeux, enfin de chasser le mal de coeur qui le prenait.

Il atterrit durement sur ses pieds et, le poids de son sac sur les épaules contribuant a son désiquilibre, il s'éffondra sur le sol. Alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, enlevant la boue qui m'aculait à présent son jean, il leva la tête pour découvrir avec stupeur un immense manoir a l'allure victorien s'élevant devant lui.  
Wa... il a fait les choses en grand le Dumby...

- L'habituelle grace, Potter.

Le jeune homme frissona en entendant cette voix des plus glaciale. Avec apréhension il se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix, espérant être victime d'hallucinations auditives. Malheureusement pour lui, tout a fait réel, le dos appuyé contre la muraille du manoir, les bras croisé en une attitude des plus nonchalante, se tenait nul autre que Severus Snape.

et merde! C'est un reve...Non, un cauchemar! Et je vais me réveiller. Je DOIS me réveiller... Réveille toi Harry!

- Alors, M. Potter, on va pas rester plantés là éternellement, même si à votre air ahurie je doute sérieusement des maigres capacité cérébrales dont je vous croyais pourvu.

Non, il sonne trop vrai, je rêve pas. Merde!!...ça y ai, là c'est clair, je suis maudit. Harry Potter: Celui-qui-a-survécu-à-Voldemort-pour-finalement-crever-au-mains-de-son-abominable-prof-de-potion.  
...Ça c'est injuste

- Bon, vous vous dépêchez, oui?!

Devant le ton plus qu'agacé de son professeur, l'adolescent trouva plus raisonnable d'obeir et, jetant son sac sur son épaule avec exaspération, il se dirigea vers l'entré de portail ou l'attendait son impatient ennemis de toujours.  
---------

Snape l'ayant laissé seul devant la chambre qu'il devrait occupé les prochains mois, Harry entra pour découvrir une chambre plutot sobre, ne contenant que le nécessaire, une commode et un lit double. Se disant qu'au moins il ne tomberait plus du lit pendant ses cauchemars, il se laissa tomber avec découragement sur le grand lit. Snape n'avait rien dit durant le trajet a travers le manoir et n'en avait pas besoin. De toute évidence, il n'était pas là de gaiété de coeur.  
Ca nous fait au moin une chose en commun  
songea amèrement Harry.  
Puis, afin de se changer les idées plus que par curiosité, Harry entreprit de visiter le manoir. Il se laissa guider par ses pas, les mains dans les poches, perdus dans ses pensées. Ce qui le conduisit a la court. Il sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur. Elle était splendide! Il entreprit de la parcourir dans tout son immensité. Le début était composé de divers arragement floral et possédait un grand chêne ou, il le savait, Harry passerait sans doute beaucoup de ses moments solitaire. il continua à s'enfoncer d'avantage et fut ravis de découvrir un petit lac qui ne manquerai pas de le recevoir dans des baignades nocturnes qui, il le savait, serait nombreuse. Le terrain était si vaste qu'Harry dût passer une bonne demi heure a tout observé. Quand il revint sur ses pas pour rentrer à l'intérieur, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Snape assis a l'ombre d'un arbre. Il avait quitté ses éternels robes noirs pour un jean et une chemise, noir bien entendue, qui, se supris à penser Harry, l'avantageait horriblement. Surpris de voir le professeur arboré un air décontracté, les genous plié, les jame lègerement écarté, assis ainsi sur le sol, Harry s'aprocha de son maitre de potion et s'appuya sur un bouleau qui faisait face à celui contre lequel Snape s'était assis.  
- Alors... Nous sommes ou?  
- Le domaine Helsey, Potter. Un manoir qui je ne sais comment était en possession de notre Cher Albus. Et qui est totalement amménagé pour un entrainement rigoureux. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu ici avec dans l'esprit l'idée de prendre des vacances.  
-...Ça signifie que l'on va recommencer les lecons d'oclumancie?  
- Oh pas juste d'oclumancie, Potter. Vous allez apprendre à maitriser totalement toute votre puissance magique, et ça même sans baguette. Et ce ne sera pas seulement un entrainement magique, Potter. Nous allons aussi nous assuré de transformer ce corps frêle en quelque chose de légèrement acceptable coté force physique.  
- Si je comprend bien, je vais en baver?  
- Ca oui, M. Potter, sans aucun doute


	5. Un nouveau Snape, encore pire!

Note(s) de l'auteur:

Voila un autre chapitre!Je m'était promis de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps que la dernière fois. Les personnages sont encore et toujours a J.K(je commence vraiment a désespéré, aucun chantage ne marche avec elle!)Et l'histoire est toujours a moi. Ho, et continuez à m'envoyer vos review, je me fait un devoir de répondre à chacune d'elle.Donc, perdons nous une nouvelle fois dans la vision extatique de mon parfait Severus.(oui oui, MON Severus. c'est mon histoire, non?:P)

Harry, qui dormait profondément,rêvant innocemment d'enfoncer un à un le contenu de tout un convoi de bonbons au citron au fond de la gorge de son cher et tendre directeur, fut réveillé violemment par une sirène assourdissante qui retentie dans sa chambre durant ce qui lui sembla d'interminables secondes. Alors qu'il poussait des jurons à en faire rougir Merlin lui-même, un parchemin se matérialisa sur son oreiller. Il le prit d'un geste rageur, décidé a faire avaler le convoi de bonbon au citron au responsable de ce réveil brutal. Il ne fut pas surprit de découvrir sur le parchemin l'écriture fine de son adoré maitre de potion.  
Le sarcasme te tuera mon pauvre Harry...  
Le message était on ne peux plus clair et expéditif.

Déjeuner dans 10 minute , nous commencerons a travailler tout de suite après.

Je ne tolèrerais aucun retard et encore moins de remarque sur l'heure de votre réveil puisque je me fiche totalement de vos habitude de paresse princière.  
S.S

Il descendit en grognant du lit et s'habilla, avec des gestes brusques qui témoignait de son humeur massacrante.  
Puis il se dépêcha de sortir, sachant très bien que le fait qu'il ignore ou était la salle à manger ne le dispenserai pas des foudres de Snape. Il trouva heureusement vite celle-ci, ce qui tenait presque du miracle vu l'immensité incroyable de cette demeure.  
Il trouva l'homme déjà attablé devant un café et des oeufs. Sans osé dire quoi que ce soit, Harry s'assied en face de lui et sans même le regarder, Snape fit venir sur la table, d'un geste de sa baguette de quoi se restaurer à l'intention de son élève. Harry se mit à manger sans un mot et un silence de mort régna tout le repas. Harry se disait qu'au moins, si cet isolement avait pour conséquence de l'enfermer sans aucune autre compagnie que Snape et le petit elf de maison extremement timide qui se nommait Titus, il avait comme bon coté de pouvoir laisser tomber son masque. En effet, depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis la mort de Sirius en fait, il avait l'impression d'être sur le pilote automatique. Il riait, fesait mine de s'amuser, agissant exactement comme avant avec ses amis...Mais a l'intérieur, il souffrait plus qu'il n'était possible de le décrire. Et puis d'abord, à quoi les gens s'attendait-ils? A son age, on lui met sur les épaules le poids du monde, et on s'attent a ce qu'il reste saint d'esprit? Oui, le survivant avait bel et bien ,comme n'importe lequel des autres etre humains de la planète, la faculté d'être déprimé.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensée, il détailla son professeur. Il fut supris de le voir délesté de son éternelle robe noir à nouveau. Il portait un jeans large qui lui tombait assez bas sur les hanche et avait le dont de mettre en valeur sa taille fine. Il arborait également un t-shirt noir qui laissait voir ses bras a la peau pale, plutot musclé, ce qui suprit l'adolescent,il remarqua le crane noir sur son avant bras, qui lui fit détourner le regard. Mais ce qui frappa le plus fut sans aucun doute les cheveux de Snape, qui tombait devant sont visage, brillant, incroyablement soyeux...Et propre! Snape, sentant le regard de son élève leva les yeux vers lui.  
-...Un problème, Potter?  
- Non M. ... C'est juste que vous...enfin, vous êtes différent.  
- Le seul bon coté à cet exil M. Potter, c'est que je n'ai plus à endurer des centaines d'élèves execrable, bien que vous en soyez tout un a vous seul. Alors, si il n'y a plus que vous à terroriser, je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderais mon apparence de monstre asocial. Je suis totalement asocial et vous le savez. Inutile de me déguiser en méchant professeur, je n'en ai pas besoin pour vous inspirer de l'autorité. Cette réponse vous satisfait-elle, Potter?  
-...  
Harry retourna son regard a son assiette, terriblement intimidé par le ton froid de son professeur.

il faudra que je lui demande pourquoi il me hait autant un jour...quand mon envie de mourir sera à son paroxysme...

Il soupira intérieurement et entreprit de manger le contenu de son assiette.

Après un déjeuner passé dans une ambiance plus que glacial,  
j'espère que je n'aurai pas a me taper cet air de connard tout les matins,  
Snape emena Harry dans un grande salle d'étude. Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à un bibliothèque. Il y avait une immense table et surtout, des dizaine de raon rempli de livres.  
- Il y a là, M. Potter, des livres qu'ont peux trouver chez fleurry et Bott, mais aussi des livre qui n'existe qu'en quelques exemplaire. Je vous pris donc de ne pas faire preuve trop souvent de votre légendaire maladresse, sans quoi vous allez sérieusement me facher. Voila comment les journée vont marcher. L'avant midi, nous allons essayer de faire rentrer quelques notions dans votre tête. Donc beaucoup d'études, et bien sur , des potions.

Il eut un sourire qu'Harry qualifia sans hésitation de totaleement sadique.  
- L'après midi sera concentré à l'aprentissage de l'oclummancie et de l'Art du duel. La fin de semaine, c'est l'entrainement physique, musculation, combat corp à corp, natation, course...  
- Toute la fin de semaine?  
Demanda un Harry incrédule.  
- Oh oui, Potter. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de transformer cette silhouette chétive en quelque chose ne serait-ce qu'un brin menacant.  
-Et il fallait que ce soit vous?  
Harry se rendait bien compte de son insolence mais il bouillonnait peu à peu. Snape semblait bien décidé a l'humilier et le rabaisser et cela même sans spectateur.  
- Il semblerait. Voyez vous, j'était malheureusement le seul à maitriser toute ces disciplines... À mon grnad damne, croyez moi.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, pas vrai?  
- Exactement. Alors, au travail, Potter. Nous commencerons avec l'étude des antidotes aux poisons les plus courant. Nous les étudiront d'abord dans les livres, dans l'espoirs inscenscé que cela vous aidera à ne pas les rater par la suite, en pratique.

Ho mon dieu, ces mois vont être les plus long de mon existence...

A SUIVRE


	6. Impitoyable chapitre 6

Note(s) de l'auteur:

M'excuse-M'excuse-M'excuse-M'excuse-M'excuse-M'excuse-M'excuse-M'excuse-M'excuse-M'excuse!!!  
Je suis impardonnable!!!(pas taper l'auteur, gentils lecteurs, gentils!)J'ai aucune excuse je suis tout simplement impardonnable!!!(mais comme cest moi ki écrit l'histoire et vous qui la lisez, vous avez pas lchoix dme pardonner si vous voulez la suite!Niark!Niark!Niark!)Je vous fait des grands yeux de chien battu, a vous si compréhensif lecteurs(et a ma meilleure amie qui était sur le point de m'assassiner si je me remettais pas à lécriture) Donc voila un nouveau chapitre(je sais, je sais, c'est pas trop tot) Bon, j'en ai pleurer toute la nuit mais malgré tout, les personnages sont toujours pas à moi mais bien à la grande et immuable J.K Rowling. Mais l'histoire m'appartiens(mou ah ah ah!) Donc, voila, enjoy! (et en passant j'ai écrit un one shot, un Sirius-Harry, qui se nomme Que nous deux... Si ca vous interesse, allez le lire,ca me ferai plaisir de savoir vous en pensez koi.) vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est plus long que les dernier, c'Est histoire de me ratrapper, et aussi j'ai vraiment réussis à entré dnas l'histoire. Je suis plongé dans le trou dans le papier(seul ceux qui ont lu Misery de Stephen king pourront comprendre ce que je veux dire par la, n'écouter pas, je divague) bon, 1...2...3...go!

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, le visage dans un oreiller.  
ce mec veux me tuer, c'est clair, il veut mâcher le travaille à Voldy  
En effet, Severus Snape avait poussé le jeune homme jusqu'à l'épuisement, après 2 heures d'étude, 2 heures de potion 3 heures d'occlumancie qui avait terriblement affaiblit Harry, Snape l'avait achevé avec une séance de duel ou il s'était révélé plus que lamentable. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si son professeur l'avait le moindrement encouragé, il l'avait prit dès le départ comme un parfait incapable, et Harry devait s'avouer qu'il était largement dans les critères d'incapacité de son professeur.  
c'est pas comme s'il m'avait laissé une toute petite chance de lui prouver ma valeur…

Harry passa une très mauvaise nuit à se tourner et se retourner sur son corps endoloris.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il se fit réveillé par l'insupportable sonnerie. Soupirant de découragement, il tourna la tête vers le cadrant. 5 heure, du matin. 5 heure du matin !!!!  
non mais il est totalement taré le connard des cachots ??? Merde !!! Me lever à 5HEURE DU MATIN !!! UN SAMEDI EN PLUS !!! UN SAMEDI ! C'EST SACR… LE SAMEDI MATIN !  
Samedi… Oh merde, l'entraînement. Il avait déjà mal partout et ce con le faisait s'entraîner toute la journée à partir de 5 heures du matin !  
Non mais c'est de la tyrannie ça ! Il a rater sa vocation lui, il aurait dû faire dictateur  
Essayant de chasser l'image de Snape avec une moustache à la Adolphe Hitler, Harry quitta à regret ses draps, se retenant d'y retourner en sentant la morsure du froid contre sa peau. Apres avoir revêtu un pantalon de sport noir et un t-shirt identique, l'adolescent entreprit de se rendre à la cuisine ou Snape mangeait déjà son déjeuner. Après un repas sous les regards mauvais de son professeur, Harry le suivit le long des couloirs juska une grande salle. Harry fut tres impressionné par tout l'équipement qui s'y trouvait. Il y avait la toute les machines d'entrainement inimaginable.  
- il y a des miracles que la magie ne peux accomplir, Potter. Dans ces temps la, on s'en remet aux méthodes conventionelles. Par miracle je parle bien sur de vous inculqué un peu de force physique.  
Lui dit la terreur des dongeons en voyant l'air ahuris de son élève.  
- Allez, Potter.  
Reprit-il.  
- 2 heure d'entrainement ici, 1 heure de nage dans le lac, de la course dans l'immense court, diner, et un peu de technique de combat , et après ça, peux être pourrez vous vous permettre de rester planté debout pendant des dizaines de minutes à écouter le vent qui passe dans la cavité vide entre vos 2 oreilles.

Avec un soupir, Harry se dirigea vers les machine, l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'être condamner a mort sur le visage.

- Allons Potter, me dites pas que vous êtes déjà fatigué!  
Lui jetant le regard le plus noir de son répertoir, Harry suivit Snape qui l'emmenait dans la court. Tout ses muscles protestait grandement contre le traitement injuste qu'ils vivaient. Ils s'arrêterent sur le quai du lac et Harry regarda avec stupeur son austère maitre de potion retirer son t-shirt, révelant les muscles de ses bras puissant et un torse imberbe, sculpté avec précision.  
jamais personne n'aurait pu se douter de ca...merde, il sacrément bien foutu! il devrait laisser tomber les robes de sorcier...  
Sans se soucier de regard surprit de son élève, Severus Snape entreprit de défaire sa ceinture.  
... Es-ce que je viens vraiment de me dire que Snape était bien foutu!?!?!?!?!...je dois être malade...hey, une seconde, qu'es-ce qui fait, la?  
Severus Snape venait en effet de laisser tomber son jeans parterre. il était uniquement vetu d'un short noir, un maillot de bain. Le regard d'Harry se perdit sur les cuisse musclé de l'homme.  
- Alors, Potter, vous allez rester la toute la journée à me regarder avec une face de carpe ou vous venez?  
-Euh...ben...euh...je viens.  
Il entreprit à son tour de se déshabiller et resta uniquement en boxer noir. Il n'avait pas de maillot de bain, alors il fesait avec ce qu'il avait.  
Laissant leurs vêtements sur le quai, les deux homme, sans même s'être consulté entrèrent d'un même geste dans l'eau. Harry n'avait pas souvent eut l'occasion de faire de la natation, bien qu'il sache rudimentairement nager. Snape parcontre, se dit-il, semblait être un habitué. En effet, aussitôt son corps immergé dans l'eau, il le vit clairement soupirer de bien être alors que lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'eau était glacé. C'est alors qu'il asista à un spectacle qu'il ne croyait jamais voir de toute son existence. Le masque de froideur avait déserté le visage de Snape. Il pouvoit facilement voir les émotion se réflèter sur le visage de l'homme. Il y lisait d'ailleur un grand bien être. Snape se tourna vers lui,  
oh mon dieu, c'est impossible, je doint être dans la 4eme dimension  
et lui sourit.Il eut un autre choc en entendant la voix de l'homme, qui contrairement à d'habitude n'était pas froide mais chaleureuse, enjoué, même.  
Voila l'homme qu'il pourrait être si les choses avait été différente  
se dit Harry.  
-On y va,Potter?  
-...ok.  
D'un même geste, les deux nageurs s'élancèrent dans l'eau et entreprirent de traverser le lac. Harry remarqua aussitot que la technique de Snape était irréprochable alors que la sienne laissait à désiré. Et il est foutrement rapide, en plus! De toute évidence, il pratiquait souvent la natation.Harry se surprit à se perde dans la comtemplation de son professeur en pleine nage. Il était plutot impressionnant. Ses muscles se tendait, laissant voir un dos finement travaillé et il se déplacait dans l'eau avec une telle harmonie qu'il semblait évoluer dedans comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie.Tout les deux, ils nagèrent un long moment, faisant des aller retour sur toute la longueur du lac. Ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup, mais l'attitude joyeuse de Snape suffisait à le motiver à continuer à nager jusqu'à lépuisement. Finalement ils revinrent au quai et Snape regarda sa montre, resté dans la poche de son jean.  
-Ca alors, ca fait 2 heure qu'on est la, Potter, on est en retard sur l'horaire.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
-Je me coucherais plus tard alors.  
Snape leva un sourcil, étonné de ne pas voir Harry rochonné. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était le changement drastique en lui qui donnait envie à Harry de rester avec lui. Ils sortirent de l'eau et se séchèrent, puis se rhabillèrent en silence. Harry fut décu de voir que le masque d'impassibilité était revenu en place sur le visage du professeur.  
- DItes, Monsieur, vous êtes plutot pro en natation.  
- J'en fait depuis mon adolescence. Ca me détent.  
La voix était froide, mais certe moins que d'habitude, le professeur était plutot surpris de voir l'adolescent s'interessé, en lui faire un compliment, en plus!  
-...vous me montrerais à nager aussi bien que vous.  
- Oui. Bien sur, Potter, j'ignorais que ca pouvais vous interessé.  
- Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça au départ, mais la je sais pas, je trouve ca plutot cool maintenant.  
Le plus vieux ne répondit rien et emmena plutot Harry courrir.

Apres ca, ils dinèrent puis, retournèrent a la salle d'entrainement. Cette fois ci, Snape emmena Harry au fond, ou se trouvait matelas, punching bag , barre de chin up, ect. Il lui montra les mouvement de base des combat de rue, lui expliqua comment exactement frapper, comment sa jambe devait se plier avant un coup de pied et ect. …trangement, il se passa de sarcasmes devant l'évidente maladresse d'Harry. Mais le ton froid était revenu. Cependant, il expliqua patiemment les rudiment de la discipline a Harry qui dut ensuite se pratiquer sur un manequin sous les yeux scrutateur de son professeur qui relevait aussitot toute les erreurs.  
Inutile de dire qu'après tout ça, Harry s'endormit aussitot en touchant l'oreiller.

Il se trouvait dans le lac avec son professeur de potion. Ses cheveux trempé tombait devant l'onyx hipnotisant de ses yeux. Le regard était brulant. Harry vit fébrilement son professeur avancer la main vers son visage pour venir caresser doucement la ligne de sa machoire. Il tremblait de tout son corps en voyant l'homme approcher lentement le visage du sien. Tendrement, des lèvres chaudes et douces vinrent s'appuyer contre les siennes. Il frisonna et attrapa la nuque du professeur pour aprofondir le baiser. une langue vint caresse ses lèvres pour quémander l'entré qu'il obtint sans peine. Les deux langue se livrerent une bataille sans vaincqueur ni vaincu. La main de l'ainé vint se poser sur sa hanche et Harry réalisa qu'il était nu contre le corps de son professeur.Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, avec une érection pour le moins inconfortable et l'esprit embrouillé. Il vit qu'il était 4heure 30. Il n'avait plus le temps de se rendormir. Il se leva péniblement et se rendit a la petite salle de bain annexe à sa chambre. Ses muscles le faisait encore souffrir de la veille mais pour l'instant, c'est à peine s'il s'en rendait compte, il était plutot perdu. Il entra dnas la douche. Soupirant de bien être en sentant l'eau chaude fouetté et dilié ses muscles. pourtant, il n'allait pas bien.  
Ben emrde que tu vass pas bien Harry, tu viens de faire un rêve érotique sur ton professeur de potion!le connard graisseux! Deja rêver d'un mec, t'es pas bien, mais la c'est du Snape qu'on parle, de SNAPE! Bon ok, jusqu'à maintenant, tes histoires d'amour c'est pas ca. Mais de la à...Bon, t'en sais rien, peux être bien que c'est un mec qu'il te faut...Mais qu'es ce que je dis la, un mec?! mon dieu...Ron s'en remettrai jamais de celle la... Et en plus Snape! Ca y est, je peux être interné, je suis officiellement fou! La gazette avait raison tout ce temps, je suis qu'un cinglé! Et puis, Snape c'est vraiment pas une bombe! Sauf pour ses muscles...et ses cheveux noir...ils ont l'air tellement doux. et ses mains fines...et ses yeux, bon dieu, ses yeux...BOn ok, il est vraiment bien foutu...et commen il nageait hier c'était...waou...  
La main d'Harry, comme doté de sa propre volonté se posa doucement sur son ventre avant de commencé a glissé lentement pour atteindre son érection douloureuse. Il commenca à effectuer un lent va et viens qui augmenta en même temp que sa respiration qui se fesait de plus en plus courte. en peux de temps, il sentit le plaisir monter et se laissa submergé par l'explosion de son orgasme en rejetant la tête en arrière, avec un râle étouffé. Tout de suite après, il ouvrit de grand yeux catastrophé.  
oh mon dieu. Je viens de me branler en pensant à Snape. Maudit. Je suis Maudit.  
À cet instant, la sonnerie stridente retentit, lui faisant  
comprendre qu'il n'avait plus le temp de penser a tout ça et qu'il devait se dépêcher de descendre déjeuner s'il ne voulais pas subir les foudres de son professeur.  
oh combien sexy professeur.  
oh merde. Je vais vraiment pas bien.  
Se retenant de se cogner la tête contre le mur, Harry sortit de la salle de bain et entreprit de se vêtir.


	7. Ses larmes, comme des larmes de sang

Note(s) de l'auteur:

Y'a des choses dans la vie contre lesquelles ont ne peux se battre. Comme les dépression, les gros down qui te donne le gout de pleurer, les SPM et le syndrome de la page blanche. C'est donc pour cest au combien platesm ais réel raisons qu'encore une fois, mon délai s'est retrouvé rallongé et ke vous avez du attendre mon nouveau chapitre 3 semaine...Si je vous fais des grand yeux de chien battus et ke je m'efforce de ne pas laisser mes épaules s'affaiser un peu plus sous toute les émotions des derniers jours, vous me pardonnez? En tk, j'esper ke mon texte vous donnera envie de m'aimer a nouveau!:P EN passant, j'ai travaillé comme une bête la derniere fois pour vous pondre un super chapitre hyper long en plus et je n'ai eu ke 3 reviews...:( allez, motivez - moi un peu! Lol, en tk, les perso sont toujour a J.K ( jai lintention d'aller m'introduire chez elle pour lui piquer Severus... Ca spasser ce soir!!!...hum hum) Au derniere nouvelle la fic est tjr la meme donc homophobes, passez votre chemin et faites pas chier. Et c'est partit!

Le lundi suivant, c'est un survivant nettement courbaturé et en manque de sommeil qui vint s'asseoir dans la cuisine pour partager son petit déjeuner avec Severus Snape. L'entraînement l'avait épuisé même s'il s'était presque mit à déplorer que la natation ne s'étende pas sur toute la semaine. …trangement, le maître de potion avait cette attitude enjoué et bien dans sa peau que lorsqu'il nageait. Et, pour rajouter à son malheur, Harry n'avait jamais été si peu concentré sur sa tâche. Maintes questions se bousculait dans sa tête, et au milieu de toute ses question, un Severus Snape trempé dans le plus simple appareil… Après un nouveau rêve concernant son professeur, l'adolescent était d'humeur massacrante. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, en se levant, en avance pour une fois, en se rendant à la salle à manger il était rester figé en voyant Severus Snape sortir de la salle de bain au fond du couloir, vêtu uniquement d'un jeans et encore trempé de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Harry était resté planté, caché a l'intersection des couloirs, à détaillé le torse pâle de son professeur, se retenant de soupirer en suivant les parcours des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son dos pour se perde sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Merde, je veux etre une goutte d'eau... Il était rester au moins 15 minutes debout au milieu du corridor avec dans son pantalon, une érection incroyablement forte pour un lundi matin 6 heure. Il avait finit par se soulager sur le sol au milieu du corridor. Apres un sort de nettoyage et un reflexion à lui meme pour se dire a quel point il était pathétique et a quel point son attirance pour Snape l'avilisait, il était aller s'asseoir pour déjeuner apres avoir entendu retentir l'inssuportable sonnerie. L'esprit brumeux, les épaules affaissés et le cerveau en compote.  
Je pouvais pas me mettre a fantasmé sur Ron ou Malefoy ou Dumbledore ???!!!! Ça aurait été plus simple !!!! - Mais ni Ron ni Malefoy et certainement pas Dumbledore n'ont d'aussi belles fesses que Snape…- Ta gueule ma conscience !  
C'est donc en ayant un duel avec sa propre conscience sur des sujets hautement existentiel que Harry mangeait, le regard dans le vague, détournant délibérément les yeux de son fantasme des cachots.  
t'es totalement con mon pauvre Harry. De toute facon, depuis quand t'aime les mecs?...bon ok, c'est sur que tes expériences amoureuses se résume a une braillarde totalement conne mais...Oh et puis merde je peux jamais rien faire comme tout le monde!  
- L'entrainement de cette fin de semaine vous a épuisé Potter?  
La voix froide de son proffesseur fit sortir Harry de ses pensées avec un frissons lui parcourant l'échine.  
t'es ridicule mon pauvre, comment une voix peux te faire un tel effet?...- oui mais quelle voix...-J'ai deja dit ta gueule foutu conscience!  
-ouai un peu...Je vais surement finir par m'habituer a ce régime mais c'est plutot exigeant pour le moment.  
Snape arqua un sourcil, supris de voir son élève lui répondre avec franchise et sans rancoeur. Avec un haussement d'épaule il retourna à son déjeuner. La journée se passa relativement bien, si on ne compte pas les petits inconforts d'Harry qui avaient pris l'habitude d'apparaitre dans les moments les plus innoportuns. Heureusement, son professeur ne semblait s'être apercu de rien. Mais en fin d'apres midi les choses se gatèrent quand Snape entreprit d'entrainer Harry à l'occlumancie.  
Merde Merde Merde Merde... La il faut que j'essais de ne pas penser au trucs que je ne veux pas qu'il voyent dans ma tête... Mais le pire c'est que en pensant si fort de ne pas y penser, je ne risque de penser qu'à ca... Merlin me détèste, c'est sur.  
-Prêt Potter?  
Déjà, Snape était devant lui, sa baguette à la main.  
-Ou...oui  
- Legimens!  
Aussitot Harry se raidit, sentant son proffesseur parcourir son esprit Il tremblait et tantait tant bien que mal de se défendre mais il n'arrivait meme pas a fermer son esprit ou a penser a un quelquonque sort de protection. Il vit les images des pensées que parcourait Snape. Soudain,son coeur ratta un battement en voyant le lac et la nuit noir. Merde, son rêve. Harry était dans l'eau, Snape était face à lui, ses cheveux mouillé collant délicieusement a son front, ses yeux était profond, tellement attirants. Sa main s'approchait du visage d'Harry. Harry combatttait de toute son ame pour tenter de soustraire la volonté de Snape de son esprit. Alors que La main touchait doucement la machoire du jeune homme, Snape fut propulser contre le mur de la salle d'entrainement. Extirpé violement de l'esprit d'Harry. Il le fixa un moment, incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire tout bonnement stupéfait, joyeux. Harry fut a nouveau parcouru d'un frisson.  
ce rire...je pourrais l'écouter pour toujours.  
-Félicitation Potter! Vous venez pour la premiere fois de me fermer votre esprit!  
Harry sourit de soulagement. Alors il n'avait pas eu le temp de comprendre en voyant le souvenir. Puis son esprit se bloqua sur une chose.  
me féliciter. Snape vient de me féliciter... je croyais pas vivre assez longtemp pour voir ce jour la arriver... De retour dans la 4eme dimension.  
Un petit sourire toujours aux lèvres, Snape se relevait quand soudain il se plia en deux de douleur, poussant un petit cri, le visage tordu de souffrance. Harry fut aussitot inquiet mais comprit de quoi il s'agissait en voyant les doigts de l'homme crispés sur son avant bras.  
-Professeur, ca va?  
La voix de Snape était crispé, rude.  
- Vous rester ici , Potter. Vous allez dans votre chambre et vous ne sortez pas avant mon retour... Si... Si jamais je suis en mauvais état en revenant je compte sur vous.  
-oui professeur... Je...Soyez prudent.  
L'homme lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension avant de transplaner.  
Harry resta un moment interdit, planté au millieu de la salle, la baguette encore a la main. Puis finalement, se rapelant de ce que lui avait dit l'ancien mangemort, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. il s'éffondra péniblement sur le lit. La peur au ventre. il réalisa un chose qui fnit d'ébranler toute ses convictions les plus profondes. Il s'inquiétait pour Snape.  
Merde, merde et re-merde! Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai à la fin! Je ne me comprend même plus.Si...Si je m'inquiete pour lui et quand plus rien en me ferait plus plaisir que de l'avoir avec moi rien qu'une nuit, es-ce que ca voudrait dire que...que je ne le déteste pas?...  
-... sans doute.  
Murmura-t-il a lui même d'une voix triste. Mais il fallait voir les choses en face, si lui ne le détestait plus ,Snape ressentirait toujours la même aversion, le meme mépris envers lui.  
mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait pour mérité tout ca à la fin?!

Harry, rongé par l'inquietude ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. C'est pourquoi il était tout a fait réveiller quand un bruit venant de la cours le fit sursauter. Il se rendit a sa fenêtre pour voir une forme sombre boitant prêt du gros chêne. Sans perdre une seconde il s'élanca a lextérieur, se forcant a controler la panique qui l'envahissait. Il se rendit dans la cour a temps pour recevoir un snape éffondré dans ses bras. Sous la surprise il tomba a la renverse sur le sol,le poid de l'homme sur lui. Il le redressa, lui tenant les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait faible et sans energie, sans doute ce pourquoi il avait de la misère a tenir sur ses pieds.  
-Que...que vous ont-ils fait? Ont-ils découvert quoi que ce soit?  
-non...  
Sa voix était si différente de l'habituelle! Cassé, empreinte de sanglots.  
-ils n'ont rien découvert...c'était un mission une simple mission...Je...Il y avait cette famille moldus et...oh mon dieu...Cette petite fille elle...elle avait tellement peur...elle pleurait et...je detèste faire ca, j'en peu plus, moi!  
Harry n'eu pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il réalisait avec stupeur qu'être mangemort était loin de laisser Severus Snape indifférent. Il en souffrait terriblement de toute ce qu'il était obligé de faire. Assis sous l'arbre, tout les deux sur le sol, Harry se sentait moins géné et intimidé que les autres fois ou il était en présence de son proffesseur. Peux etre était la pénombre et l'éclat de la lune, peux-etre étais-ce la souffrance qui étreingnait le coeur de l'homme. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne put résister a tenter de le rassurer et il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Snape. Celui ci sans hésitation, entoura aussitot le torse d'Harry et enfouit le visage dans son cou. Et puis il se mit a sangloter. Harry resta figé un moment avant de caresser tendrement le dos de l'homme, de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme pour le calmer le rassurer. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'envelopper l'homme de sa présence. Les larmes qui versait Severus Snape lui fit mal. Si mal qu'il se jura aussitot qu'il tuerait Voldemort de ses propres mains. Quoi qu'il lui en coute.


	8. toutpour un baiser de vous chapitre 8

Note(s) de l'auteur:

Je suis faché!!!lol, jai la page blanche, et je me suis forcé comme une démone pour vous sortir un chapitre et quoi? L'ordinateur a planté avant que j'ai le temp de l'enregistrer!!!!!! PAS CONTENTE! En plus, ma tentative de kidnapping de Severus a lamentablement échoué et je me remet durement du coup. Mais je n'abandonne pas, je l'aurais mon sevychounet! Alors je réecris un nouveau chapitre!grrrrrrrrrrr frustration... vous avez interet a me laissez des reviews!!!!...svp? lol, bon, comme vous pouvez aisément deviner au titre, ce chapitre constitu un tournant important qui pourrait nous emmener éventuellement a notre but suprême a tous, c'est a die les fesse de sevy...:D:D:DBon vous savez deja que les perso sont a JK Rowling(elle est tellement méchante je veux sevyyyyyyyy:'(...) Bon, alléluia pour un nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit 2 fois!Il sera donc probablement moin long, mais c'Est parce que j'en ai plein le dos et parce que jai choisit de couper a un endroit qui vous laisserai legerement sur votre faim...:P(en passant je sais que le titre est affreusement fleur bleu mais on fait avec ce qu'on a) Bon alors, je me lance dans la réécriture de ce foutu chapitre. Une grande inspiration, je plonge!(plouf)

Cela faisait un peu plus de 2 semaines depuis cette étrange nuit ou Harry avait réconforté son austère maitre de potion. Depuis cet épisode, celui ci était, évidemment, devenu plus acebre, mauvais et desagréable que jamais. Comme si le fait qu'Harry sache qu'il était un être humain était un crime en soit.Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Harry se mourrait de désir pour lui.Ce qui le rendait de plus en plus furieux contre son proffesseur de potion qui semblait le détester plus que jamais. Cette soirée la, le jeune survivant avait les émotions a fleur de peau. Son corps était endoloris par l'entrainement impitoyable de son proffesseur, son esprit était épuisé de toute les questions qui y tourbillonnait sans cesse et ses doigts tremblait de fatigue causé par le manque de sommeil sans cesse interrompu par des rêves des plus dérangeants. Cela était bien peu aproprié étant donné qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire une potion. La proximité de son proffesseur qui restait a ses coté en examinant d'un oeil critique tout ses mouvements n'aidait guère a sa détente. De plus, l'adolescent ne pouvait empêcher son esprit fatigué d'aller vagabonder dans son imagination , ce qui n'amiliorait rien.  
- Potter, vous êtes avec moi?  
- ... oui M. désolé  
et comment que je suis avec vous... Méchant Harry! Pas penser a ca maintenant!  
-...Alors comment se fait-il que vous ayiez mis le mauvais ingrédients dans la potion pour la 3eme fois de suite?  
Harry rougit.  
Oh merde!  
-c'est que...  
Harry soupira profondément.  
-Je suis très fatigué M. Je suis désolé.  
- Peux -être que si vous dormiez aussi...  
Répliqua l'homme d'un ton condescendant.  
- Je fait beaucoup d'insomnie ces temps ci.  
Répliqua Harry d'un ton dur.  
et c'est entierement votre faute  
pensa-t-il avec amertume.  
Le proffesseur soupira, visiblement exaspéré.   
- Bon. et bien dans ce cas je suppose qu'il ne sert totalement a rien de vous faire recommencer cette potion une 3eme fois. Décidément, vous n'avez aucun talent Potter.  
-Dommage n'es-ce pas, que l'élu soit un tel idiot.  
Répondit Harry, la voix pleine de rancoeur. En fait, c'est qu'avec toutes ces heures a vouloir si force se faire considérer comme digne d'interet au yeux de son proffesseur de potion en ne récoltant qu'insulte et basseses, le survivant se sentait frustré, et quelque peu désespéré. Sentant sa gorge se serrait, Harry combatti l'abattement qui l'envahissait. Il était hors de question qu'il craque devant son proffesseur. Severus Snape haussa un sourcil surpris devant l'attitude d'Harry. Il lui avait souvent répondu avec insolence ou frustration, mais j'avais avec un telle hargne. Comme si ce qu'il pensait de lui avait une quelconque importance a ses yeux.  
- Bon, de toute facon, ca nous laissera plus de temps pour l'occlumancie. Ce qui vous sera utile étant donné votre lenteur a maitrisé cette discipline.  
pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être toujours aussi cruel?...Je veux dire, je vaux rien a ce point là pour lui?  
Tentant de chasser ces pensés afin de ne pas craquer, Harry suivit son ainé hors du laboratoire, jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était a genoux sur les matelas, haletant. Il avait une migraine abominable et tout son corps protestait contre le traitement abusif qu'il lui fesait subir. Des larmes de découragement perlait a ses yeux et il cherchait sa respiration. Il avait réussit a repousser Severus de son esprit 2 ou 3 fois, quand il s'était approché de trop prêt de certains souvenirs qu'Harry ne voulait absolument pas qu'il découvre. Inutile de rajouter a son enfer, ne manquerai plus que Snape se rendre compte qu'Harry fantasmait comme un fou sur lui et Harry ne résisterais plus longtemps a l'envie de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.Une petite voix tenta de murmurer a Harry qu'il ne serait pas aussi désespéré si il ne ressentait uniquement que du desir pour Snape mais le jeune homme la fit taire aussitot. Il était a bout de force, et malheureusement, il ignorait s'il pourrait repousser une nouvelle intrusion vu son état d'épuisement avancé. Snape lui, Se tenait debout, sa baguette a la main, un rictus moqueur au visage.  
- Allons, Allons Potter. Ne me dites pas que vous n'en pouvez déja plus?  
- J'aimerai bien vous voir, a ma place.  
Grogna hargneusement Harry a son proffesseur.  
- Mais je ne suis pas a votre place, parce que , contrairement a vous, je maitrise parfaitement l'occlumancie.  
si je n'était pas totalement a bout de force, je le frapperais.  
- Allez, debout!  
Lanca l'homme d'un ton autoritaire.  
Harry se releva difficilement, ses jambes flageolantes le soutenant a peine. Il n'eut même pas le temp de se stabiliser que Snape attaquait son esprit a nouveau. Il s'effondra violement sur le sol. Les images défilaient dans sa tête. Il avait beau se battre de toute son ame il n'arrivait pas a stopper, ou même ralentir leur progression. Snape parcourait rapidement ses souvenirs, il se vit dans son lit la veille, sanglotant, puis ce matin la, sous la douche en train de tenter de soulager sa tension. Harry se débattit de plus belle mais rien n'y fit. Il se revit s'éffondrer sur le sol de la douche en murmurant le nom de son proffeseur après un orgasme desvastateur. Harry redoubla d'energie a se défendre, ce qui lui semblait impossible mais il sentait tout ses resistances s'abbatrent les unes apres les autres. Il revit ce rêve. LE rêve qui avait tout déclencher. Il revoyait la nuit noir, le lac, son maitre des potions trempé, nu, il le revit faire ces gestes qu'il esperait tant, mais qui ne viendrait jamais. il se revit embrasser la cause de ses tourments, se serrer contre lui. Puis tout à coup, plus rien. Snape avait brusquement stoppé sa violation mental. Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était recrocvillé en boule, les genoux contre la poitrine pendant la manoeuvre. il tenta de se mettre a genoux et chancela. Il leva un regard angoissé vers sa nemésis. Ce qu'il vit le frappa en plein coeur. Le masque de Snape avait deserté son visage. Et se qu'il pouvait lire sur ses traits lui déchirèrent l'ame. Il y avait de la surprise bien entendu, de l'inconpréhension. et une sorte d'émotion qu'Harry n'arrivait pas a definir. Il hésitait entre dégout, méprit et haine. Peux -être même un mélange des 3. Il se releva péniblement. Désireux de prendre ses jambes a son cou pour ne plus jamais avoir a faire face a ce regard d'onyx qui l'avilisait de facon si humiliante. Semblant avoir retrouver un peu d'aplomd il fit quelque pas vers la porte de sortie. Mais il sentit soudain une étrange émotion étreindre son coeur en miette. Il n'avait plus rien a perdre et d'un pas déterminé quoi que légerement instable, il s'avanca vers son proffesseur qui le fixait dans la même expression déconfite. une fois devant lui, Harry prit un profonde inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme. Il prit sa nuque, s'empechant de frissoner en touchant sa peau. Il ferma les yeux, ayant peur que son courage l'abandonne s'il ne le fesait pas tout de suite. D'un mouvement brusque, il colla ses lèvres a celles de Severus pour l'embrasser avec desespoir, conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais celui qu'il voulait plus que tout. Apres quelques secondes, il se rendit compte avec desespoir que Snape restait de marbre, ne répondant en aucune maniere a son baiser. Il se détacha prestement de lui. Au moins il avait essayer, se dit-il. Mais ca ne lui était d'aucun réconfort. Ses yeux se mirent a bruler de larmes et il tourna le dos a cette homme qui le torturais pour s'enfuir à toute jambes, retenants avec peine ses larmes. Il courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à sa chambre ou il ferma avec violence sa porte. C'est une fois le dos appuyé contre la porte qu'il laissa couler librement un flot intarrissable de larmes desespéré.  
-Je suis tellement pathétique.  
Se murmura-t-il a lui même.  
Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos toujours contre la porte, ses bras entourant ses genoux replié contre contre sa poitrine. Il rejeta la tête en arriere et ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de dire d'une voix brisée par l'émotion:  
-Et en plus, je suis amoureux de lui...


	9. Quand la raison s'envole chapitre 9

Note(s) de l'auteur:

La vous vous dites, mais QUOI?!?!?! 2 chapitres en moins d'une semaine? Et en plus je sui meme pas malade!!!Je sais pas trop, d'abord j'avais très hate d'écrire la suite et puis c'est mon anniversaire aujourdhui(ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai ca en horreur) Alors je me suis sauvé de ma famille qui me collait au cul pour me chanter des chanson stupides et ridicules et je vous ai pondu un nouveau chapitre! Contents?? Et en plus, je me sentait cruel de vous avoir laissé sur cette fin brusque la derniere fois et j'avais vraiment hate d'écrire ce chapitre. Alors le voila! VOus connaissez la chanson : Les perso sont pas a moi(la la la la) Meme Snape ne m'apartien pas (la la la la) c'est pas que j'essai pas (la la la la) Mais JK Rowling ne veux pas(la la la laaaaaaa)! Ok Ok J'arrete, voila un nouveau chapitre. Vous allez l'adorer, je le sens!!!! je suis toute énervé! Mais croyez pas que les ennuis d'Harry sont fini. Loin de là. en plus, ce chapitre la sera plus long que tout les autres. Alors je veu plein de reviews! ok? et pui c'est mon anniversaire(mai ne me souhaitez pas bon anniversaire svp, je veu juste que vous mettiez plein de reviews:D)Pour la fin j'ai un peu manquer d'inspiration, m'excuse.  
alors on y va, go!

Harry n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, Allongé sur son lit, ses yeux bouffis de trop avoir pleuré rivés au plafond.Il devait être 3 heure de matin et pourtant le sommeil ne venait tout simplement pas. Il se demandait sincérement comment il ferait pour se tenir a nouveau face a son impitoyable fantasme des cachots. Il ne cessait de s'admonester, de se traiter de con, se qui n'aidait pas a arranger le sentiments qui avait pris possession de lui depuis qu'il avait constater que Snape restait de marbre a son baiser, c'est a dire l'impression qu'un immense gouffre avait engloutit voracement son coeur pour qu'il disparraisse et souffre a jamais. Il se sentait mal, vide, comme si tout avait disparu pour laisser place uniquement a une douleur atroce, qui lui criait: tu es seul, jamais il ne t'aimera, seul, tu es seul...seul. Se retenant a grand peine de fondre en larmes à nouveau, Harry se tourna sur le ventre pour enfouir le visage contre un oreiller. Il abbatit un poing rageur sur son matelas. Mais quel idiot il fesait! Snape avait bien raison. Un sauveur aussi con, c'est une malédiction pour l'humanité. Il y avait quelqu'un la haut qui ne voulait pas que le bien l'emporte, c'était certain.  
ses yeux... Ils semblaient tellement...froid...distant, méprisant...Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me déteste? Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de la seule personne qui ne voudra jamais de moi  
parce que justement, il es différent.  
Se dit-il aussitot.  
Il te voit comme quelqu'un de normal. Il ne te met pas sur un pied d'estale parceque tu est le survivant. N'importe qui d'autre te tomberai dans les bras. Mais ce n'est pas Harry qu'ils voudrait. Ce serait Le Survivant.  
Il gratifia le matelas d'un nouveau coup de poing.  
- Merde que je suis con!  
Une voix froide s'éleva du fond de la chambre, reconnaissable entre mille, si habitué au sarcasme qu'elle avait le ton de l'éternelle mépris.  
- Ca, Potter, je vous l'accorde.  
Harry sursauta et leva le visage de son oreiller. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il n'avait pas entendu Snape entrer et refermer la porte derriere lui. Il était appuyé, le dos contre le cadre de porte, les bras croisé, le regard tellement du que Harry se sentit obligé de détourner les yeux. Sa voix tremblait incontrolablement quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.  
-Qu'es ce que vous faites la?  
- A votre avis?  
La voix de Snape n'avait jamais été aussi tranchante. Comme s'il voulait transpercer le coeur de son élève uniquement en parlant.  
-...Vous êtes venu vous moquez de moi et me dire a quel point je suis pathétique et a quel point vous me détester.  
-...  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Dans ce cas, allez-y et faites vite. Donnez vous en a coeur joie.  
Snape s'aprocha du lit pour venir s'asseoir au bout.  
- En fait, vous l'état dans lequel vous étiez quand vous êtes partit... J'était inquiet.  
Sa voix etait toujours rude, mais moin dure. Harry le regarda perplexe, en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Ne mentez pas. Vous n'en avez rien a foutre de moi.  
- C'est peux être ce que tu pense Harry, mais tu avais l'air tellement troublé, je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser comme ca!  
S'exclama l'homme d'un ton exprimant parfaitement la colère.  
Harry détourna les yeux, surpris de tutoiement soudain de son proffesseur et de l'importance qu'il semblait accorder a la chose.  
- Soyons sérieux, vous en avez rien a foutre de moi. Vous me detestez.  
- ...  
- C'est ce que je disais.  
- me croi tu vraiment assez inhumain au point que cela ne me fasse rien que tu souffres a ce point par ma faute?  
- Disons que vous n'êtes pas vraiment un modele de sollicitude.  
Répliqua Harry d'un ton amer.  
- ...Pourtant tu ne me déteste pas, Harry.  
Dit Snape d'un qui exprimait parfaitement son trouble.  
-...  
- Comment peux tu me trouver d'un quelconque interet Harry? Je veux comprendre.  
-...J'en sais rien, merde! Vous êtes un parfait connard, vous rabaissez sans cesse les gens alors que vous devriez les encourager, vous être sans cesse froid et distant, on dirait que personne ne vous a jamais dis je t'aime tellement vous semblez amer et vous êtes tellement cruel parfois! Vous attaquez les gens par leur point faible, vous...  
- Alors pourquoi ne me deteste tu pas? Ai-je jamais fait quoi que ce soit de bénifique pour toi?  
Harry resta un moment silencieux.  
-... Vous ne m'avez jamais traiter différement des autres...en tout cas, vous ne m'avez jamais mis sur un pied d'estale.  
Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.  
- Il n'y a franchement rien a y mettre, je ne veux pas vous elevez aux yeux des autres,Potter, ils pourraient s'apercevoir a quel point vous êtes ridiculement incompétent.  
Harry lui lanca un regard tellement haineux que Snape lui meme en fut décontenancé. La voix du jeune homme était maintenant pleine de rancoeur.  
- VOus voyez? c'est exactement de ca que je parle! Vous vous foutez des sentiments des autres. Vous faites souffrir les gens mais au fond, celui qui souffre le plus ici, c'est vous. Et vous avez tellement peur de vous montrez faible que vous préféré brisé les gens, plutot que de vous montrez humain.  
Le ton d'Harry montait.  
-On dirait que vous ne vous rendez pas compte d'à quel point vous pouvez faire souffrir les gens! Si vous avez enterrer vos sentiments, dites vous bien qu'il n'en ai pas ainsi pour tout le monde! Les gens ont des sentiments! J'AI des sentiments!! Et je...  
Harry fut interrompu par un bouche chaude aux lèvres douce qui se plaqua sans douceur contre les siennes. D'abord choqué, Harry ne fit pas un mouvement, ca ne pouvait pas arriver pour vrai. Malheureusement, son hésitation passa pour un refus de la part de l'homme qui se détacha du jeune homme brusquement.  
-...excusez moi...je... je me suis laissé emporté  
Il détourna la tête et s'aprêtais a se lever quand Harry attrapa son visage pour le tourner vers lui.  
-Vous avez des sentiments, alors?  
murmura-t-il avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de son proffesseur. Il n'allait certainement pas laissé passer l'occasion de montrer a Snape ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour lui sans que celui ci parte en courant.  
Lorsqu'il sentit l'homme lui prendre la nuque pour appronfondir le baiser, il crut défaillir. Aussitot, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, glissant un main dans ses cheveux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lacher un petit gémissement en les sentant soyeux entre ses doigts. Quand leurs lèvres se laissèrent, Harry regarda un moment son proffesseur, incertain, abasourdit, n'arrivant pas a croire qu'il venait avec lui d'échanger le baiser le plus excitant de toute sa vie. BOn d'accord il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup, mais quand même! Severus fixa un moment Harry, les yeux dans les yeux, son regard d'onyx semblant le scruter jusqu'au plus profond de son ame, comme pour l'évaluer. Sa voix était plus basse, plus chaude qu'à l'habitude quans il demanda:  
-êtes-vous bien sur de ce que vous voulez Potter?  
-...oui.  
- Et qu'es ce que vous voulez?  
Demanda-t-il en caressant doucement la tempe d'Harry du revers de la main. Harry ferma un instant les yeux sous la caresse.  
- Vous...  
Il sourit, semblant s'y attendre. Sans un mot de plus il reprit les lèvres d'harry entre les siennes. Plus tendrement cette fois, doucement.  
mon dieu, j'sui mort, c'est clair, je suis mort  
Se dit l'adolescent, alors que Snape, sans cesser de l'embrasser, le faisait lentement coucher sur le dos, sur le lit ,avant d'y grimper aussi pour se placer au dessus de son corp. Severus appuya ses hanches contre celles de Harry qui poussa un petit grognement. En effet ces quelques baisers avait quelque peu réveiller mini Harry et celui apréciait beaucoup de sentir l'état d'éveil de son homologue mini Severus.  
ca ap as l'air mini du tout en fait  
Pensa confusément Harry alors qu'une main chaude au long doigts fins et à la peau douce venait caresser du plat de la paume le ventre de l'adolescent, relevant son t-shirt. Le jeune survivant rata une respiration quand la mains de son professeur vint doucement agacer un de ses mamelons et que sa bouche qui avait quitté la sienne s'activai avec passion a laissé une marque dans son cou. En proie a des sensations grisantes, Harry agrippa les épaules de Severus, froissant avec indifférence sa chemise. Il pu sentir le sourir amusé de Snape contre sa peau et regretta de ne pas pouvoir observer ce rare phénomène. L'homme lui retira son t-shirt et se redressa sur ses bras pour observer l'adolescent qui avait déjà un peu de rouges aux joues et une respiration un peu trop rapide. Il se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux, caressant doucement le torse nu du garcon. Il appuya doucement son front contre celui d'Harry. Sa voix était douce, un chevrotante, Harry l'adora aussitot, sachant que cette voix pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi.  
- Tu est vraiment certains Harry? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.  
Pour toute réponses, Harry sourit avant de semparer des lèvre de son proffesseur. Il sentit un langue mutine venir quémander l'entrée et il ouvrit doucement la bouche. Aussitot les deux langue se mirent a se défier, fesant pousser des gemissement de rédition au jeune homme. Il laissa échaper un petit cri contre la bouche de son ainé quand ma main de celui ci vient se poser sur son entre jambe douloureux. Avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, Snape entreprit de défaire le pantalon d'Harry. Mais celui ci ne voulant pas rester en reste le stoppa, le temp de se redresser et de détacher avec empressement la chemise de Severus. Un sentiment d'urgence s'emparait de son coeur. Il le voulait. Il ne pourait supporter longtemps l'attente. Quand la chemise eu rejoint son t-shirt sur le sol, Harry observa d'un oeil avide le torse pale de son maitre de potion, ses large épaule. il remarqua avec une certaine tristesse les cicatrices qui striait son torse mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se contenta de passer lentement sa main sur ce torse offert, son regard plongé dans l'ocean noir de celui de Séverus, comme pour s'aproprier chaque parcelle de peau.  
- Magnifique.  
Murmura -t-il doucement. Severus rit doucement.  
- Je ne crois pas non.  
Il recoucha le jeune homme sur le dos pour s'attaquer a son pantalon.  
- Toi parcontre...  
Il parcourut le corp maintenant assez fort d'Harry d'un regard apréciateur.  
-l'entrainement ca t'as plutot réussis.  
Ils auraient pu prendre leur temp, passer des heures a découvrir le corps de l'autre. Mais il y avait ce sentiment d'urgence, ce besoin impérieux de faire vite, l'avidité de contact. Ils en avaient tout les 2 besoin et ca se voyait dans leur regard voila d'un désir brumeux, exigeant, intense. Bien vite, Harry se retrouva nu sous le corps de son professeur qui parcourait son torse de baisers alors que ,plus bas, une main lui dispendait des caresses qui le fesait ociller entre le plaisir intense et la jouissance total. Harry, le regard brulant, le corps en feu murmura d'une voix rauque:  
- Maintenant , Severus. Stp...  
En entendant son nom prononcer par cette bouche d'ange , Severus ne pu faire autrement que d'acceder a son souhait. il retira rapidement son pantalon et son sous vetement suivit.il se recoucha contre le corp d'Harry qui eu un cri de pur plaisir en sentant son membre contre celui de son proffesseur. L'homme l'embrassa a nouveau avant d'attraper sa baguette pour lancer un accio silencieux. Une bouteille de lubrifiant atterit dans ses main. Harry le regarda, intrigué.  
-On ne sais jamais quand on peu en avoir besoin.  
Déclara l'homme avec un sourire espiegle. Harry en était abasourdi, le maitre de potion était tellement différent en plein passion, il oubliait qu'il était senscé etre sans coeur. Harry le vit enduire ses doigts qui disparurent entre ses jambes. Quelqus secondes plus tard, il se crispa mai Severus reprit ses levres dans un baiser tendre et il se détendit aussitot. Apres un moment un 2eme doigts rejoingnit le premier et Harry eu un gemissement de douleur. Severus, se rendant bien compte que c'était la premiere fois d'Harry de ce coté la, fit de petit mouvement jusqu'à ce quil soit parfaitement accoutumer a la sensation. C'est le jeune homme qui en demanda d'avantage.  
- Severus...prend moi, stp...  
Severus se pencha a l'oreille de l'adolescent pour lui murmurer d'une voix basse, rauque de désir,qui fit frissoner Harry:  
-Fait attention Harry, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil...  
-stp...  
Severus sourit de voir le jeune homme aussi excité .Doucement, il prit ses jambe pour monter ses mollet sur ses épaules. Il fixa les yeux de Harry en se placant entre ses jambes. Il donna un premier coup de rein et aussitot Harry se cambra sous son corps. Severus se stoppa et prit le membre d'Harry entre ses doigts pour le distraire de la douleur temporaire. La manoeuvre eu l'effet escompté et le jeune homme se détendit legerement juska bouger lui meme un peu les hanches. L'homme commenca par de petit mouvements mais Harry en demanda vite plus, lorsque la douleur s'estompa pour laisser place a un plaisir sans cesse grandissant. Un cri de pur plaisir lui échappa quand Severus toucha un point plus sensible en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arriere et cria. Le rythme s'accelera et vite ils atteingnirent l'apogé, la sueur collant leur cheveux au front, le corp moite, haletant. Severus venait de se retirer et de lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage que Harry se blottit contre lui et tomba endormit. L'homme le garda un moment contre lui, l'observant dormir en silence. Puis avec un soupir résigné, il se leva et quitta le lit. Il se rabilla et traversa la piece a grand pas. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au lit sur lequel reposait le jeune homme endormit. La gorge inexplicablement serré, il murmura:  
- Je m'excuse...je ne peux pas.  
Puis il sortit, refermant la porte derriere lui, déjà conscient de l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre.


	10. Poison chapitre 10

10-poison

ok ok, longue absence je vous laccorde, et comble de l'offense, j'ai publié un one shot avant ce nouvo chapitre, je sai, impardonnable!lol, bon, jdoi vous avertir, les trucs sérieux devrai commencer au prochain chapitre!mai je sui pas encore sur, étant donné ke j'écris ce chapitre comme ca la , tout dsuite sur un coup de tete et pcq jai promis ke je le ferai avant et jai comme eu une véritable panne(en passant mon dernier one shot est ,a mes yeux, mon meilleur a vis, un Snarry ki se nomme tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temp de te dire...si le coeur vous en dit, allez lire et laissez moi une tite review, merci!) Bon ben voila, bien sur aucun des personnages ne mapartien(SEVVVVYY!!!PKOI?!?!)

mais bon, c comme ca hein? Donc voila un nouvo chapitre, pcq je me sens vrm coupable de la fin foireuse du dernier(

et ma meillere amie était sur le point de me depesser si je fesai pas rapidement la suite )et a peu pres 95des reviews ke jai recu pour ce chapitre commencai pas SEVERUS!NOOOOOOONNN PKOI?!??!!

lol, alors voila, je vous previens, Snape est tres...Snape dans ce chapitre.(en passant le titre c'est pour la chanson ke jécoutai en composant ce chapitre(Poison de Alice Cooper),

les paroles representent parfaitement lambience recherché aller voir ca)Alors go!Et pour me faire pardonner, la 1ere personne a avoir lu ma fic et a laissé une review a une fic cadeau slash masculin averc nimporte kelle couple !(oui oui, nimporte lekel, du Lucius-Harry,Remus-Harry et tout les autres couple pas tres commun juskau Snarry et typique Drarry…mai je refuse totalement d'écrire un Dumbledore Harry !(riez pas, jen ai vue une ! arg !))

Comme jai une grosse panne, jai décidé décrire kan meme ,alors jmexcuse davance, yaura peu etre des bouts plate pas bon, désolé pour ca, jme ratrapperai ensuite, fo juss que je me remette dans le bain. JE vous promet de ne pas prendre autant de temps à publier le reste, c'est qu'il fallait d'abord que je trouve une suite vous vouyez :P

Harry se reveilla le lendemain avec la sonnerie habituelle, la tete lourde de ses larmes et des sensations grisantes qui avait ressentit, melé a la fatigue de ses quelques heures de sommeil. Il tourna la tete vers l'autre coté du lit pour le trouver absent de tout Severus. Soudain tout a fait réveiller, il frappa d'un coup rageur le matelas.

- Merde !

Il se leva du lit et se dépêcha de s'Habiller, ressassant dans son esprit les événements de la veille. Tout s'était passé si vite et son professeur paraissait si différent...tellement...libre. Il était à l'opposé de tout ce à quoi il avait habitué le survivant. C'était à prévoir qu'il le plante là le lendemain. Malgré ses apréhension, Harry tentait de se convaincre que Severus n'était pas cruel au point de coucher avec lui pour se sauver ensuite lachement pendant son sommeil et effacer l'acte comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais voila, cruel, Severus l'était, et ça Harry était bien placé pour le savoir.

La machoire serrée, le coeur douloureusement compressé dans sa poitrine, Harry se rendit a la cuisine, attendant un face a face avec son ainé avant de sauté a une quelconque conclusion. Il savait bien qu'il espèrait de toute son ame se méprendre et retrouver à table un Severus identique a celui qui le tenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'était endormie la veille. Mais un pressentiment indéniable lui soufflait que ses espoirs allait être brisé dans quelque seconde à peine.

Apres une grande respiration, il franchit la porte de la cuisine et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chaise, les yeux baissés aux seul, incapable d'affronter le regard du maitre des potions dont il sentait la présence rien qu'à l'ambiance glacial qui regnait dans la piece. Bien que la cause de ses tourments soit assis juste en face de lui, il se refusait a lever la tête, ne voulant rencontrer la haine et la froideur la ou il y avait eu le désir et la tendresse. Ca lui était tout simplement impensable, il sentait que son coeur ne pourrait y survivre.

A peine avait-il triturer sa pauvre nourriture que Snape se levait et sortait, lui sommant de le suivre a la salle de potion ou ils devaient recommencer celle qu'Harry avait lamentablement échoué la veille. Le cœur en morceau, la tête remplit de question confuse, Harry suivit son professeur sans dire un mot, les mains dans les poches, les yeux toujours aux sol.

Qu'es-ce que tu t'imaginais aussi ? Qu'il t'aimait ? Sois pas stupide.

Au moins une bonne heure plus tard, dans la salle de potion, Harry ratait une fois plus sa potion sous les reboutabe de sa nemesis.

- Je commence à croire que vous avez réelement des problèeme cérébraux M. Potter.

- Vous ne l'avez pas toujours cru?

Répondit l'adolescent d'un ton dur. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose durant la dernière heure, de peur de lacher une bêtise, de peur de ne pas se controler et de sauter sur son proffesseur, pour l'embrasser ou l'injurier, pour le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la même souffrance que celle qui était la sienne. Il aurait préféré que Snape lui lance en pleine face que de coucher avec lui était une erreur, qu'il le détestait, qu'Harry ne représentait rien à ses yeux, plutôt qu de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arriver comme il le fesait pour le moment. Il se sentait trahi, il se sentait abandonné, comme si la nuit précédente lui avait donné l'illusion qu'il n'était plus seul. Que quelqu'un savait ce qu'il ressentait... Et comprenait.

Alors là, il s'était bien trompé! Toujours trop naif, trop idiot pour voir la vérité.

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, plein de rancoeur, contre l'homme près de lui et contre lui - même.

Quel imbécile je fait quand même...

Après un grand soupir il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour se tourner vers son professeur. D'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible il déclara:

Écoutez, si je n'était pas en état de faire cette potion hier, je le suis encore moins aujourd'hui, premièrement parce que j'ai encore moins dormit, deuxièmement parce que je n'ai pas la motivation suffisante pour avoir envie d'être motivé a me motiver en ce moment. Alors trouver autre chose pour m'humilier parce que je sais que je ne réussirais pas cette potion pour le moment.

Probablement plus frustré par les allusion d'Harry que par sa confrontation, Snape répondit d'un ton glacial:

-Je suis celui qui donne les ordres ici, M. Potter.

-Non, désolé. Vous ne donnez rien mais alors rien du tout. En tout cas, pas sans le reprendre après.

- Potter...

Commença Snape d'un ton menaçant avant d'être interrompu par son élève.

-Non, pas Potter! Je ne suis pas Potter. Pas quand vous m'avez déjà appelé Harry, et certainement pas après qu'ont ai couché ensemble!

Voila, c'était dit. Le souffle d'Harry était court. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir comment son vis-à-vis réagirait. Lui avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait abordé le sujet même contre la volonté de l'autre concerné.

Snape détourna les yeux, se passant une main dans les cheveux, avec un soupir franchement désemparé.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?

Continua Harry.

Vous ne pensiez pas sincèrement que parce que vous avez décider de faire semblant que tout est normal, j'allais en faire autant! Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé. VOUS êtes venu me trouvez. VOUS m'avez embrassé. Vous m'Avez fait l'amour. Alors au moins, assumez vos actes merde!

Snape semblait réelement blessé, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Sa voix avait perdu son ton glacial mais restait neutre au possible, comme détaché de la situation.

-Écoute...même si ...On ne peux pas, tu comprend? On a pas le droit. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'aurait jamais dut arriver.

Harry le toisa, une rage sans nom s'emparant de son coeur. Il repoussa la main de Snape et recula.

-Oh bien sur! C'est facile de dire ça apres coup! Une fois que le mal est fait! Maintenant que vous avez pris votre pied et que vous m'avez déviergé c'est facile de dire qu'ont aurais pas dut!

Des larmes brulantes aux yeux Harry se détourna et se précipita hors de la piece, claquant la porte dans un grand fracas. Snape s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, abasourdit. Jamais il n'avait envisager que...

- Merde.

Souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant, découragé.


	11. Chapitre 11 Briser Les Barrière

Chapitre 11- Briser les barrières

Les jours avaient fui, après avoir passé une journée complète enfermé dans sa chambre, Harry était sorti le lendemain et s'était rendu a la cuisine pour déjeuner, comme à l'habitude. Il n'avait pas relancé son professeur, pas plus qu'il ne lui avait vraiment adressé la parole. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Harry en était venu à l'inévitable conclusion : Snape ne changerait jamais. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui. Harry s'était trouvé la à un moment ou il n'y avait personne d'autre, voila tout. Il n'avait servit qu'à assouvir une envie quelconque. Bien que cette constatation lui déchirait le cœur, il n'y pouvait rien. Alors autant faire ce pour quoi il était là. À partir de cet instant il allait s'entraîner, se vider la tête de tout le reste et faire de son mieux. Apres tout, il était le survivant, non ? Son boulot était de tuer Voldemort, alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en faire avec tout ça. Il devait faire ce qu'ont attendait de lui, et peux être réussir à avoir la paix ensuite.

Si on avait fait remarquer à Harry que son but ultime semblait d'être de se concentrer sur son entraînement afin de ne penser a rien, de ne rien ressentir, il aurait probablement nié. Mais voilà la vérité. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry tentait d'annihiler ses émotions. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, ses nuits étaient toujours assaillies par son professeur, son tourment, son désir. Et ça le tuait un peu plus chaque fois, le plongeant dans une rage sans nom contre lui-même, contre les sentiments qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

Snape quant à lui, restait fidèle à lui-même : impassible. Se contentant de parler à Harry pour lui dire quoi faire, comment le faire, ne recevant comme toute réponse qu'un silence oppressant. Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à plonger dans les yeux couleur poison du jeune homme pour n'y trouver que du vide, que cette expression vacante qui, malgré lui, lui torturait le cœur. Il aurait voulu tout changer, mais à quoi bon ? Il n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on pouvait se permettre d'aimer. Avoir continué n'aurait fait que les détruire davantage. Tout les deux.

Les semaines s'égrainaient, Harry voyait le temps passer, l'échéance fatidique se rapprocher. Chaque jour l'approchait davantage de l'affrontement final. De cette instant où il devrait tuer, ou mourir. Il faisait face à cette réalité avec une étrange froideur. Comme s'il ne réaliserait vraiment que lorsque il se retrouverait vis-à-vis de son ennemi de toujours, de l'assassin de ses parents.

Presque un mois déjà avait passé depuis cette nuit qui avait vu la vie du survivant se chambouler du tout au tout. Harry avait pris l'habitude, son sommeil le fuyant, de passer une grande partie de ses nuits à la bibliothèque, ou il se plongeait dans des études supplémentaires, se sauvant ainsi du même coup des questions dont le taraudait sans cesse sa conscience. De plus, son professeur avait été appelé par le Lord quelques heures plus tôt et il tentait de se distraire afin de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce soir là, il était plongé dans un recueil des Maléfice et Potions Irréversibles. Il en était au chapitre des modifications physiques douteuses quand des échos de pas se firent entendre sur le dallage en marbre de la bibliothèque. Sans même relever la tête, voulant éviter toute confrontation avec le maître des potions, il tenta de se concentrer le plus possible sur sa lecture. Mais celui-ci s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir face à Harry à la table.

pas de chance

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et ne put retenir une vague de soulagement en le voyant sain et sauf.

Que faites vous ici à cette heure Potter ?

Harry montra d'un geste de la main son livre.

Un peu de travail supplémentaire Monsieur.

Content de voir que vous avez enfin commencé à prendre votre entraînement au sérieux.

Un silence lourd s'installa, finalement rompu par Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le tracassait.

Alors… Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait ?

… La routine, exécution et discours de psychopathe.

Harry hocha la tête.

…Es-ce qu'il a dit quand il comptait…

Non. Il n'en parle pas…Inquiet, Potter ?

…Plutôt, oui. Avec cette stupide prophétie… C'est lui ou moi, vous voyez ?

Severus se contenta d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Harry se sentait perdu, c'était la première véritable conversation qu'ils avaient depuis tout ça. Et pourtant ca lui semblait tellement normal. Tellement facile, de se confier à cet homme. Trop facile. Trop facile de s'oublier dans le noir de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'il ai put un jour le trouver laid.

… Tu as peur, pas vrai ?

Harry ne dit rien sur le tutoiement soudain de son vis-à-vis et se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien.

… Pas toi ?

Severus mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de caresser doucement, du revers de la main, la mâchoire de l'adolescent.

Toujours.

Harry ferma doucement les yeux sous la caresse. Les doigts fins de son professeur glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire avant de venir caresser doucement ses lèvres. Harry murmura si bas que s'en était presque inaudible :

-… Tu dis qu'il ne faut pas.

La main de Snape descendit, caressant doucement son cou pour se stopper sur sa nuque. Harry rouvrit les yeux qui furent aussitôt happé par l'océan noir de ceux de son aîné.

C'est vrai. Il ne faut pas, répondit Severus en se penchant vers l'adolescent. Il s'arrêta lorsque son front toucha le sien.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ca que je n'en ai pas envie…

…Je…Je ne te comprend plus, souffla le jeune homme a voix basse, comme si parler plus fort ferait s'effacer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Comme s'il avait peur que la pression de la main de Severus sur sa nuque disparaisse, que ses yeux noirs qui l'hypnotisaient se ferment et s'éloignent. Mais il restait la, à le fixer, ses doigts caressant doucement sa nuque, son front contre le sien.

… Je ne me comprends pas non plus, Harry.

La seconde main de Severus vint caresser doucement les cheveux de Harry. Pour sa part, le survivant était pétrifié, stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur ainsi, le visage déserté de toute dureté, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé poser des gestes aussi tendres.

- Ecoute Harry… Je te l'ai déjà dit…je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. De ce que j'attend de toi, ou de ce que tu veux de moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que… C'est qu'il y a de bonne chance que l'ont ne survive pas au prochaines semaines. Alors je…

Harry ne le laissait pas terminer, franchissant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, laissant ses lèvres frôler celles de son aîné. Doucement, leurs lèvres s'unirent, s'appuyant les unes contre les autres avant de s'éloigner pour mieux revenir. Bientôt ce ne fut plus suffisant. Severus repoussa doucement Harry, ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, un petit sourire inscrit sur son visage. C'est fou ce qu'un sourire peut changer un visage. Harry le lui rendit sans même s'en apercevoir.

-… Tu viens ? demanda doucement le maître des potions. Harry hocha la tête. Snape prit sa main et l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa chambre, tout près, sans un mot, n'ayant pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Aussitôt la porte fermée derrière eux, il cueillit Harry dans ses bras, caressant lentement le visage de celui-ci qui souriait doucement.

Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi vivant depuis…

Harry l'arrêta, ses doigts contre ses lèvres.

Je sais…

Harry se serra contre lui, les bras autour de son cou, la tête contre son épaule.

Tu sais… j'ai toujours peur aussi.

Snape eut à nouveau un petit sourire avant de lever le menton de son élève pour l'embrasser. L'envie de contact, le besoin de se faire rassurer, d'emporter la souffrance au loin balaya le reste alors qu'ils s'allongeaient dans le grand lit. Severus au dessus de son élève qui l'entourait de ses bras, glissait ses mains sous sa chemise, l'embrassant avec une passion qui grandissait de seconde en seconde.

Sev…murmura Harry. Severus rouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder, ses mains détachant un à un les boutons de la chemise qui entravait son contact avec le torse de l'adolescent.

Ne me laisse plus seul, termina-t-il. Severus reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes avant de répondre.

Plus jamais, je te le jure.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était à son plus noir, alors que dans le domaine Helsey les deux occupants dormaient enlacés, les protections du manoir tombèrent, le rendant visible a tous, et surtout aux silhouettes encapuchonnés qui s'en approchaient, torches à la main. A leur tête, un homme qui n'en était plus un menait la marche, observant le domaine de ses yeux rouges, un sourire mauvais sur son visage reptilien.


	12. Chapitre 12 Slow Chemical

NDA : Salut vous tous ! ca fait deja une semaine ke jai écrit ce chapitre, jattendai la correction de ma beta, elle est tjr pas arriver mai jai pas pu me convaincre de vous faire attendre plu longtemp. Jéditerai kan jaurai la version finale, voila tout. Ce chapitre est TRES COURT ce nest kune sorte de 'Prologue Avant bataille' JE voulai kil y ai un intermede entre la bataille et larrivé de face de serpent. Jespere ke vous aprécierez tout de meme.

Toujours la memechanson, rien nest a moi, juste les déviation de mon esprit tordu.

(désolé pour la longue attente, jai été ébranlé pendant plus dun mois par le dernier HP et ce ke JK a fait a tout mes perso ! grrr !)

Chapitre 12 –

_Une silhouette minuscule se faufilait dans les couloir de poudlard, passant totalement inapercu, l'heure du couvre-feu étant depuis longtemp dépassée. Le directeur avait quitté l'école deux heures plus tôt, apelé par le ministre lui-même afin de discuter d'une attaque récentes des mangemorts ayant eu lieu non loin de Préaudlard. Attendant une occasion comme celle-ci depui maintenant plusieurs jours, le rat s'était engouffré dans l'école et glissait à présent sous la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Aussitôt le seuil franchit,le petit animal redevint un homme petit trapu, au visage marqué par ses longues années à se cacher sous sa forme animal. Il avanca lentement dans la pièce, regardant tout autour de lui, avant d'apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait. Un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la lumière bleutée que dégageait la pensine de Dumbledore, dans son armoir, le maitre allait être content pour une fois…_

Une grande secousse ébranlla le domaine de Helsey avec violence, fesant se redresser aussitôt le maitre de potion dans son lit. La forme sous les couveture a ses coté remua doucement, puis une tête ébourrifée apparut de sous l'édredon. Harry ouvrit des yeux perplexe en voyant son professeur sortit du lit, se hatant d'enfiler son pantalon, un air on ne peu plus inquiet au visage.

Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Il se passe qu'ont ai dans la merde.

Répondit sans préambule Severus en jetant ses vêtement au jeune homme.

Dépêche- toi, pas de temp a perdre.

Mais ques-ce que… ?

Les protections sont tombés Harry ! Quelqu'un va tenter d'entrer ici, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et cette personne là na sûrement pas réussis a déjouer les barrières magique juste pour te demander comment tu vas.

Son professeur n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'Harry enfilait déjà son jeans et se dépêchait d'attraper sa chemise.

Merde ! Quel timing !

Je sais oui.

Snape pris sa baguette et tandis la sienne a son élève qui finissait de se boutonner.

Écoutes Harry,

La main du professeur de potion glissa doucement sur sa joue.

Peux importe ce qui se passera, je ne veux pas que tu te laisse déconcentrer, tu m'entend ? Agis comme j'agirais. Même si tu dois marcher sur mon propre cadavre pour pouvoir te rendre a lui… Ne te laisse pas atteindre, et bat-toi jusqu'au bout. C'est très important. Peux impote ce qu'il me feront pour te faire réagir, vide ton esprit, ne garde qu'une chose en tête. Tue- le. Tu m'entends ? Tue- le.

Harry sentit ses yeux le bruler atrocement et mordit violemment sa lèvre pour ne pas céder a ses sanglots, c'était pas le moment d'agir en gamin ! Sa voix était néanmoins éttouffé quand il reprit.

Je … je sais pas si j'en serais capable…

Tu dois l'être. Promet le moi.

Le ton était sans appel, c'était ce même ton qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Tu n'as pas le choix . Et Harry savait très bien qu'il avait raison.

Juste si tu me promet quelque chose toi aussi.

…

Bat-toi autant que possible. Fais tout pour ne pas te faire tuer. Sinon je t'en voudrais assez pour te réssuciter juste pour pouvoir t'étrangler, on se comprend ?

Severus eu un petit sourire.

Es-ce que j'ai l'air du genre de type à me laisser faire tuer sans même me défendre ?

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais, c'est ça ?

C'est ça.

Severus se pencha, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, qui sentit aussitôt son courage doubler. Il ferait tout pour épargner la mort à cet homme. Y compris mourir lui-même. Cette vérité était imprégnée au plus profond de son cerveau. Une autre secousse frappa le manoir et Severus enlaca instinctivement Harry dans ses bras, pour le protéger, pour le retenir de tomber sur le sol. Le tremblement cessa presque aussitôt mais les deux homme ne se lachèrent pas immédiattement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix glaciale qui n'avait rien a envier a celle du Snape des grand jours les fasse sursauter.

Eh ben, voyez-vous ça ! Qui l'aurait cru ! Severus Snape traitre, c'était déjà quelque chose mais alors ca, quand le maitre va l'apprendre, tu va en baver, Sev.

L'interpellé se retourna, sachant déjà très bien qui était le nouveau venu.

Lucius. Ravis de te revoir sans une cagoule sur la tête.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi, crois – moi.


	13. Chapitre 13Slow Chemical 2

**NDA: Oui, je sais! Bon dieu que je suis longue a uptader, en plus j'écris presque toujours un one shot entre mes longues période d'absence sur cette fic, mais bon on ne controle pas ses inspirations, etmon dernier one shot (Émeraude, pour ceux que ca interesse) vaux vraiment la peine d'avoir mit cette fic en veilleuse je crois, vous m'aimez toujours dites ? OO**

**Chapitre 13 – Slow Chemical**

**POV Severus**

Severus courait. Il courait de toute la force qu'il pouvait trouver pour pousser ses jambes a aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Il parcourait le dédale des couloirs du domaine sans vraiment se rendre compte d'où il se rendait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait entendu crier. Et il était certain que le cri avait été lâche par la voix de Harry.

Il s'était perdu de vue il y avait plus d'une demie heure de ça. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses en une demi-heure. Severus avait été pris dans la bataille et a un de ses rare moment de répit, quand il avait voulu localiser l'adolescent, il ne l'avait vu nulle part.

Se traitant de tout les noms pour avoir laissé le jeune homme se débrouiller seul dans un endroit ou le chaos et les cris de douleur des mangemorts blessé régnaient, dans un endroit ou le seigneur des ténèbres attendait de mettre la main sur le garçon, il se pressait d'un corridors a l'autre, a la recherche de son bien trop jeune amant.

Il n'avait rien vu venir, il avait mis sa faiblesse pour le gosse sur le dos de sa vieillesse, de sa solitude, de son penchant pour la douleur. Sur tout sauf sur ses sentiments. La première fois que sa stupide consciente lui avait chuchoté qu'il pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour le gamin, il n'avait pus retenir un ricanement. Comme si Severus Snape pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit. En particulier pour Harry Potter. Maintenant, il pouvait très mal se cacher l'affection pour le jeune homme, si l'on considérait la panique qui l'envahissait. Mais, se dit-il, ses gestes l'avaient trahis bien avant ses pensées. Il se haïssait pour tout ces petits moments de faiblesses, pour poser d'une telle manière réconfortante ses doigts sur la nuque du jeune homme, juste pour sentir la douceur de sa peau, de caresser ses soyeux cheveux en batailles pendant qu'il dormait. Pour toute ces choses qui le rendait tellement…humain. Toute sa vie, il avait cru bâtir un mur intérieur contre tout sentiment. Mais, se rendait-il compte, il n'avait fait, au final, que les fuir. Et ça lui revenait en face comme on vient narguer quelqu'un qui s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. Qui s'est voilé la face au point de se méprendre sur lui – même. Et ça, encore plus que ses foutus sentiment pour le gosse, l'écoeurait au plus haut point.

Il déboucha dans un couloir à moitié en ruine, d'où les bruits de bataille lui provenait en sourdine. Découragé, il stoppa sa course un instant, afin d'embrasser du regard la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de franchir ses lèvres. Le couloir était dans un sale état. Une partie du mur face à lui s'était totalement effondré. Et appuyé contre un reste de pierre qui jadis, avait composé le mur, a genoux, un main porté a ses cotes sanglante, la respiration difficile, se trouvait Lucius Malefoy, qui n'avait plus rien du Lucius des grands jours.

Severus se dirigea vers lui, un air froid a nouveau installé sur son visage.

Alors Lucius, ça va toujours ?

L'homme blond leva la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis de larmes de douleur, du sang perlant sur le coin de sa bouche.

Qu'est ce que tu veux, Severus ?

Sa voix était rauque, douloureuse, comme si chaque mot prononcé lui déchirait les entrailles.

Je veux savoir où est Harry.

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Lucius, vite remplacé par une touffe aigre de souffrance.

C'est toujours a propos de ce maudit gamin, hein ?

…Toujours.

Affirma Severus, le visage toujours impassible.

Lucius le fixa un long moment, une myriade d'émotions contradictoires traversant son regard.

-… Il est parti dans ce couloir, il a tourné a gauche. Il doit être dans la salle d'entraînement. C'est la que le Lord l'attendais.

À ces mots, Severus tourna le dos a l'homme pour reprendre sa course mais la voix suppliante de Lucius l'arrêta.

- Severus…

L'ancien mangemort tourna la tête vers lui et lus la requête de l'homme dans ses yeux aussi bleu qu'un lac gelé, des yeux vitreux, des yeux déjà a moitié vidé de leurs éclats.

S'il te plaît, Sev…

Severus eu un soupir lourd. Il répondit simplement :

Tu ne le mérites même pas.

Il leva sa baguette, la pointa sur le mangemort blessé.

Merci…

Murmura doucement Lucius au moment ou Severus prononça la formule de mort. L'éclair vert atteint Lucius en pleine poitrine. Severus regarda le corps de l'homme qui autrefois, fut son allié, son ami, tombé sur le sol. Puis il se retourna et couru vers la direction que lui avait indiqué l'homme qui gisait a présent mort sur le sol, et se remit a courir. Courir pour trouver Harry. En espèrent qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

**Je sais, je sais, je suis abominable mais hey ! je ne serait plus moi si je ne fesait pas une fin foireuse. Allez, le dénouement approche, ne faites pas cette tete. (on ne tue pas l'auteur et on évite de la torturer, merci (ca vaux pour toi aussi cath ! CATH ! ENLEVE TES MAINS D'AUTOUR DE MON COU ! OUCH ! Ca fAIT MAL LA ! OUCCCHEEEEUUU !)**

**(se frottant le cou avec un air decouragé et sa meilleur amie en pleine cise de psycho se roula se le sol en hurlant pkoi pkoi pooouuuuurrrkkkooooiiiiii)**

**Bon, le dénouement de la bataille finale au prochain chapitre promis, il ne me reste que maximum trois chapitre a écrire a cette histoire, ne vous en faites pas. J'espere juste que l'inspiration pour cette histoire finira par me revenir, j'ai l'impression d'écrire totalement n'importe quoi a chaque fois.**

**Je vous aimes fort, une review pour l'auteur sadique qui écrit VRAIMENT trop lentement ?**


End file.
